


Cozy

by SML8180



Series: Holidays 2020 [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blankets, Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Holidays 2020, Hoodies, It's not wicked clear but I was thinking Human AU while writing this so yeah, M/M, Short & Sweet, Soft Deceit | Janus Sanders, Soft Logic | Logan Sanders, this is just soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SML8180/pseuds/SML8180
Summary: Janus isn't a fan of the cold. He is, however, a fan of cuddling up in a blanket while his boyfriend holds him while wearing an oversized hoodie.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Holidays 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035834
Kudos: 44





	Cozy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back at it again with my December shenanigans!
> 
> This year, I'm using this list (https://huffletrax.tumblr.com/post/635592139631362048/yuletube-2020) by @Huffletrax on Tumblr. I'll be posting one story a day, and they'll all be put into a series for easier navigation.
> 
> Unlike last year, these fills will be focused around the Sanders Sides (last year I had them center around the Markiplier/JSE Egos).

Janus was sitting on the sofa, watching the snow that was falling outside through the window. Despite having grown up in a cold climate, the man still hated it when it got cold out. While he watched the snow through the window, Janus felt a soft blanket wrap around his shoulders, and he looked up to spot his boyfriend, Logan, standing just behind the sofa. He smiled and shifted over, letting Logan take a seat beside him.

Logan’s arm wrapped around Janus, pulling him close. Logan was wearing a hoodie Janus had given him for his birthday just last month; an oversized galaxy-patterned hoodie that Logan had put on immediately upon opening the gift. The hoodie was big enough that the sleeves gave Logan sweater paws, and Janus could hardly think of anything more adorable than catching Logan curled up on the sofa, watching a documentary in his hoodie with the hood pulled up over his head.

Janus leaned against Logan’s side, childishly pulling the blanket up over his head like a hood and snuggling up close. He let out a soft, content sigh, enjoying the warmth he was now surrounded by.

“Comfortable?” Logan asked, giving a soft chuckle as he looked towards his boyfriend and saw the blanket hood he was snuggled up in.

“Mm-hm,” Janus hummed in response. He gave a little smirk and reached up out of his blanket, pulling Logan’s hood up over the man’s head.

“Mature,” Logan chuckled.

“Cozy,” Janus replied, cuddling close to Logan.

Janus felt Logan press a soft kiss to his temple and smiled a bit. It wasn’t often that the two of them got to just relax like this. They were usually both too busy with work to even  _ think _ about relaxing like this. For now, though, as the snow fell outside, they were able to find a moment of respite where they could just be together and cozy.


End file.
